Like Dirt
by DyingRoses
Summary: This is the story of Mina, a girl tired of being treated like dirt.
1. Shame

Title: Like Dirt  
Rating: PG13 for violence and language Summary: This is the story of Mina, a girl tired of being treated like dirt.  
A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing, though I doubt it. It's about Hermione Granger.  
Chapter One: Shame

She was in an unfamiliar world. She had read about it, of course, but it was quite different from reading about it and being there, experiencing it.

Her old life was much easier. She had friends. She had fun. But now, there was a constant threat of danger hovering over their heads, and she found she could not talk to her old, Muggle friends anymore.

It was because she knew she might come back from Hogwarts to find them dead, perhaps from a "gas explosion". She saw the parents searching for answers, which she couldn't give. It made her ashamed.


	2. Cousin

**Title: Like Dirt ****  
Rating: PG13 for violence and language Summary: This is the story of Mena, a girl tired of being treated like dirt.  
A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing, though I doubt it. It's about Hermione Granger. **

**  
Chapter Two: Cousin**

On the summer of Hermione's fifth year, her cousin confronted her.

"You're lying." The statement hung in the air, callous, threatening.

She didn't bother denying. Her cousin Maya knew her too well.

"'Mina, tell me everything."

Hermione wanted to scream at her. Maya would never understand what she had been through.

"It's like you're not my friend anymore. You're not there when I need you." Calm, blue eyes met exasperated hazel.

"Like for what?" Hermione snapped. So, Maya broke up with her boyfriend. Big deal. There were bigger things out there.

"I was anorexic and hospitalized."

Hermione could only stare.


	3. Double Agent

**Title: Like Dirt  
**

**Rating: PG13 for violence and language Summary: This is the story of Meia, a girl tired of being treated like dirt.  
****A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter **

**exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-****type thing, though I doubt it. It's about Hermione Granger.  
**

**Chapter Three: Double Agent**

"No one ever said…" Hermione began.

"They all pretend it didn't happen. I tried to write to you but I guess you never got the letter."

Hermione knew why. She had given Maya a fake address.

"So will you tell me your secret?"

"I'll get in trouble. They'll erase your memory."

"Government, eh? Never thought you as the double agent type!" Maya giggled as she performed fake karate moves.

Hermione tried to smile, but inside, she felt exactly like a double agent. Lying to everyone.

"Want to go to the mall?"

Hermione wanted to finish homework, but said yes anyway.


	4. Lost Trust

**Title: Like Dirt  
****Rating: PG13 for violence and language Summary: This is the story of Mina, a girl tired of being treated like dirt. A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing, though I doubt it. It's about Hermione Granger. **

**Chapter Four: Lost Trust**

Maya let Hermione drag her to the bookstore, like when they were ten. After, Maya dragged Hermione down to the shoe store.

Just like old times.

But there was a new awkwardness, a barrier between them. Something had changed, but neither girls knew what. It went deeper than different schools. It was more like…

Lost trust.

Hermione figured it out after Maya seemed hesitant to talk about her own life. Hermione knew it was a matter of growing up, losing common interests: she had read about it in books, but somehow it didn't help the stinging tears in her eyes.


	5. Life

**Title: Like Dirt **

**Rating: PG13 for violence and language Summary: This is the story of Mina, a girl tired of being treated like dirt. **

**A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing, though I doubt it. It's about Hermione Granger. **

**  
Chapter Five: Life**

"So…how's life?" Maya asked, sipping on her Coke.

Hermione didn't know how to answer. "It's…alright, I suppose," she said reluctantly. "You?"

"Mmm…same."

Hermione knew it wasn't.

"Let's listen to music!" Maya changed the subject suddenly, turning on her CD player.

Hermione hadn't seen a CD player in months.

"Welcome to the tragic kingdom…" Maya sang. "Don't you know the words?"

Hermione shook her head.

Maya looked at her. "You've been living under a rock for a while." She commented.

Hermione's smile was private. If only Maya knew.

But she didn't, of course. There was no way Maya would find out.


End file.
